


And the Emmy Goes To...

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Gwennik, Please be nice, RPF, Smut, emmy awards, emmy fic, gwendolaj - Freeform, this is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: Nikolaj has been avoiding her all night and Gwen is determined to figure out why. It’s not at all what she’s expecting ;)





	And the Emmy Goes To...

**Author's Note:**

> Award shows are always so inspiring, don’t you think? Our fav couple didn’t seem to spend much time together last night, so here’s a delusional take on why that might have been.

He’d been giving her the cold shoulder all night. She was sure, by that point, it was intentional. When he’d been unable to meet for drinks with the rest of the cast the night before she’d shrugged it off. When they hadn’t spoke a word during the red carpet, the show, or even in the press room after they won the final award of the night, she’d passed it off as circumstance. They arrived at different times. The weren’t sitting anywhere near each other. The press room was always crazy. All that was over though. They were at the HBO party, eating, drinking, mingling, and still, not one word. 

They had even posed for a quick photo together backstage, hours earlier, and the next thing she knew he was gone. No, there was definitely something going on. Something was wrong and she was determined to get to the bottom of it, possibly spurred on by a few glasses of delicious white wine that had her just slightly buzzing. 

Gwen got her chance, just after 11pm, when he finally excused himself for the restroom. She’d been wondering when he would finally have to take a piss. She had already been to the ladies room three times. Men seemed to have the ability to hold it much, much longer for some reason, which she found herself a bit jealous of, in an amusing way. Moments after he left she excused herself as well, under the guise of going to see if her good friend Elisabeth Moss might have decided to make an appearance at a rival network’s party. Everyone wanted to pop in on the HBO bash so it wasn’t an unreasonable idea to think she might be around. 

As soon as she was out of sight of the table she veered off in the direction of restrooms Nikolaj had headed towards. Gwen had been down that very hallway several times and she knew there were several meeting rooms on the left hand side. With a hope and a prayer she tried the door handle of the first one. She breathed a sigh of relief when the handle turned and the door clicked open. She peeked inside and saw it was exactly as she expected, an empty meeting room with a big conference table in the middle surrounded by chairs. Pretty basic. But most importantly, fairly dark, private and quiet. 

The only thing left to do was wait and keep her fingers crossed that when Nikolaj emerged from the men’s restroom he would be alone and the hall would be empty. Unfortunately only one of those things worked in her favor. She saw Nikolaj come out the door, he was indeed alone, but a rather tipsy, extraordinarily beautiful woman in a pink gown was weaving her way towards the ladies room. 

Nikolaj saw her standing there and froze momentarily. He smiled politely at the woman and gave a little wave, then he started to make his way past Gwen. Oh no you don’t, she thought, reaching for his arm and linking hers through it. He resisted slightly, but she held her ground. “Nikolaj, Peter and Conleth were just about to tell that story we’ve all been waiting to hear, come, we must get back to the table,” she gushed, loud enough that the woman would hear. When Gwen was convinced the pink lady wasn’t paying them any mind she leaned in and whispered, “You’re coming with me.” After making sure the hallway was empty she moved behind him and gave him a shove towards the ajar door in front of them. Nikolaj sighed, but allowed her to push him into the room anyway. 

Gwen carefully shut the door behind her and then spoke to his back, “What the fuck is going on?” She kept her voice quiet just in case anyone walked by. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, turning to face her. 

“Cut the crap,” she hissed. “I haven’t seen you for weeks, months even, and you haven’t said so much as two words to me all night.” 

He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, “Been a crazy night.” 

“Not that crazy,” Gwen snapped. Her voice soften when she continued. “I’ve missed you. I was looking forward to seeing you, catching up,” her voice trailed off and she caught something flash across his face. It took her back. She didn’t know what to make of the brief glimpse of pain she’d seen. “What’s going on?” She whispered. 

“Nothing,” he grumbled. “Nothing at all. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get back,” he tried to push past her but Gwen blocked him. “Don’t,” he snarled. “Just don’t.”

He’d never taken that tone with her before. Not once. They had fought before, many times. People on set often called them an old married couple. But it was harmless for the most part, and even the few times they truly had been angry with each other, he had never used that tone. Her brain went into high alert. She has already known something was wrong, but now she feared it was far worse than she could have imagined. “Nikol…” she tried to get out, her voice catching before she could finish his name. 

“I’m begging you Gwen, don’t.” His tone had completely changed and his face held that same look of torture. It was so bad she almost, almost, stepped aside and just let him go, but she couldn’t, not without knowing what was happening in his mind. 

“I’ll let you leave as soon as you tell me why you’ve been avoiding me all night,” she replied, crossing her arms and firmly planting her feet. 

The anger resurfaced and filled his expression, darkening his eyes. “Are you that fucking stupid?”

Gwen was completely taken back, so much she actually physically recoiled. “Excuse me?” 

“How can you not see it?” He growled, trying to keep his voice from echoing through the empty room. “You have to see it.” 

Now she was getting angry too. Angry and frustrated. “What are you talking about?” 

He took a step towards her and Gwen sidestepped slightly, knowing the door was behind her. Nikolaj adjusted and stepped towards her again. “How can I be anywhere near you? How can I?” He whispered, still looking angry. She was digging through her brain trying to remember if she had done or said something that would make him this mad at her. Was he disgusted with her? Revolted? It was so confusing. But with his next words and one more step, it all became very clear. “How can I be close to you when all I fucking want to do is this.” Almost before the final word was out of his mouth she was pinned against the wall and his lips crashed into hers. 

It only took a moment before she was kissing him back with the same ferocious desire he was kissing her with. They had kissed before, at work, filming season 8, but this was completely different. They weren’t Jaime and Brienne. They weren’t Braime. They were Gwen and Nikolaj. What was it that fans called them? Gwendolaj? This wasn’t supposed to be happening, but it was and it felt incredible. 

He broke away from her mouth, panting and gasping for air. Nikolaj reached down to adjust himself and her eyes followed. There was a massive tent in his pants. He wasn’t just a little hard, he was fully aroused and ready to go. Her heart hammered in her chest so hard she could hear her heartbeat pounding inside her head. What is happening? “Do you want?” was all he said. It was all he needed to say. She knew exactly what he was asking, what he wanted. 

Something very strange followed. All thoughts of how wrong it was flew out of her mind and her brain was flooded with memories she’d clearly blocked. So many memories. How many times had she looked at him and wondered what it would be like? How many times had she felt that ache between her legs when he was close, when he innocently touched her? It was the same ache she was feeling right then and somehow her mind was interpreting it as permission. He asked if she wanted it and the answer was a resounding YES. She wanted him more than she could remember wanting anything before. The sexual tension that she had blocked out was all consuming. The dam had been broken and there was no stopping the flood of feelings and desires. 

“Yes,” she whispered. It was all he needed to hear. Nikolaj spun her around and leaned her over onto the table. The air was cool when he hiked up her dress. It was even cooler when he pulled down the tiny thong she was wearing underneath. Gwen was completely exposed to him and she heard a low rumbling groan escape him. It made her throb somewhere deep inside, right where the ache was originating from. 

It felt like it took forever for him to unzip and free himself from his dress pants and underwear. Gwen couldn’t see what was happening behind her, but she felt the material brush the back of her legs as his pants dropped to his ankles, just like her panties had. Then, the moment of truth, with a slight grunt and one shove he was inside her. Gwen gasped and then bit her lip. This was one time in her life she needed to make sure she stayed quiet. It was going to be extremely difficult because the second he started to move she wanted to scream. It felt so good. 5 minutes ago she had no idea how badly she’d wanted exactly what was happening right then. It was like she was living in a dream, the sexiest, most pleasurable dream she had ever experienced. 

His hands were on her hips, supporting her so she wouldn’t slam into the table as he pushed into her over and over. The need, the absolute craving she was feeling was indescribable. It wasn’t even something she knew was possible to feel. His body was slapping against her ass as he pounded her. The sounds were echoing in the room and she couldn’t focus enough to even care if someone outside heard them. 

Nikolaj was moving so fast, so insanely fast. It felt deliriously amazing and she wanted it to continue forever. When she felt her orgasm starting to approach she was hit with a wave of anger. No, not yet. She didn’t want to come already. She wanted it to go on longer, and longer yet. There was nothing she could do to slow it, or stop it, not without making him stop and that was the last thing she wanted. 

Gwendoline gasped, “Oh fuck.” There was a scream in her throat that was threatening. She had been doing a good job of holding it back, but once the orgasm took over her body she couldn’t control it anymore. Somehow he knew though. Somehow he was ready and put his hand over her mouth just as the vibrations reached her lips and the sound came out. Instead of a loud scream that ripped through the room it was merely a strangled cry. 

“Shhh,” he said soothingly, letting her know that he wasn’t trying to be rough or mean, just trying to protect them from getting caught. When she quieted enough he removed his hand and went back to pounding her until he was finally there as well. Nik’s hands gripped hard on her hips and he grunted. The pounding slowed and finally ceased completely. “Oh God,” he moaned, resting against her back for a moment before he finally pulled out. 

It was over. Just like that it was over and the cold reality of what had happened slapped her cruelly in the face. Gwen stood up and then bent down to pull up the thong. She couldn’t look it him, not yet. What had they done? Holy fuck, what had they done? Once she was situated again she slowly turned to watch him finish tucking everything back in. It had been quick, she knew it had, and she also knew it had to be that way. If he didn’t get back to the table soon someone might come looking. She, she might come looking. The guilt must have been written all over her face. “Don’t,” he said. The same words, but such a different meaning this time around. “Don’t feel bad. I needed that. You needed it. Gwen, we both did.” She swallowed the lump in her through. He was telling her not to feel guilty? They had both cheated on people they loved. How was it possible. “It was going to happen, one day, someday. Unless I managed to avoid you for the rest of our lives,” he sighed. 

Gwen didn’t know what to say. But his words bounced around in her mind and she started to believe he was right. They had needed it. Maybe it was wrong and maybe they were both horrible, awful, people, but that moment of selfishness they had taken together was absolutely necessary. The only thing she couldn’t help but wonder was, would this be the only time? Or would the cycle continue to the point it needed to happen again? Would one taste of each other, one blissful taste, lead to a craving over and over again? For some reason, she didn’t care. Maybe the next day, the next week, the next year, she would, but right then Nikolaj was telling her not to feel guilty and she decided to listen to him. 

“Are you okay?” His words cut her thoughts. “I have to get back, but I need to know you’re okay.” His fingers traced her cheek lightly, a whisper on her skin. 

Gwen bobbed her head and gave him a brilliant smile. “I’m fine. Promise.” It was the truth. It was baffling and she didn’t understand it, but she was completely content and satisfied with what had happened. “You go. I’ll stay here a bit longer and rejoin the table in a little while.” Before he slipped out he leaned over and left a lingering kiss on her lips. It felt like an ending and it felt like a beginning at the same time. Yet, somehow Gwen’s mind didn’t dwell on the conflicting feelings, instead - it just was what it was. 

She watched him leave and then waited a couple of minutes before peeking out into the hallway, then quickly slipping out of the room when she saw the coast was clear. Before going back to the table she swung by the bar to get another glass of wine. If she was going to go back to that table and pretend nothing had happened she was going to need some liquid courage to help her out. 

Gwen could see their table from the bar and she watched in amazement as Nikolaj talked, laughed, joked, and played the dutiful husband his wife believed he was. She waited for the guilt to hit her while watching them, but it didn’t. We needed that, she told herself. Maybe it was complete bullshit, just an excuse so they didn’t feel like disgusting bottom feeders, perhaps it was both of those things, but for right then it was working. 

She took a sip of her wine and then started towards the table, watching Nik’s stellar performance. He was perfect. He’d never played his role any better than he was in that moment. His acting talent was impeccable and with an amused smile she wondered how the hell Peter had beat him for that Emmy award. Gwen took her seat and suppressed a giggle at the voice in her mind: ‘And the emmy goes to…. Nikolaj Coster-Waldau.’


End file.
